Time and Time Again
by Angel1
Summary: This fanfic won't be continued if not wanted....
1. Time And Time Again

Time and Time Again

By: Candy

This is my first Gundam Wing submission, if you like it please tell me and maybe I'll continue and write another one. ^_^

Fear of Love

Everyday and every night 

Everyone I see in my life

The unforgettable battles that I have won

The long battles that I have lost

Fighting is my way of life

Fighting is my only love 

I must always be brave 

I must always be strong

My heart is my only weakness

My heart is my only downfall

You are the light I never saw

The only thing that makes me fall

I must be strong and never lose

The fight is hard and very tough

Now I know that you have won

The prize that has only been given once

The prize I ask for you to cherish

My beating heart, my true soul

By: Candy

I wrote this for all the Gundam Wing's couple.

"The time has come my friends, we have accomplish the impossible! It is time to come to Earth and claim what is rightfully ours! With our ultimate mobile suits, we shall be unstoppable!" a man voice said with a wicked laughter.

"But sire, the Gundam pilots are very strong and we have one mobile suit and they have five." 

"That is why you my friend is no Captain of this ship. Our mobile suit is ten times stronger than any one suit. We have designed it to have all the techniques and special abilities of all five Gundams."

"Who shall be the one to fly the suit, sire?"

"No one in this ship has the abilities or experience to control this special mobile suit, the 45 needs someone who can handle it's great powers."

"It seems you have chosen someone already." a woman's voice asked.

"Yes my love I have. Although I wish to fly the 45 myself, I do not have the power yet."

"Where is our pilot?"

"On Earth, the pilot of 01 Gundam, Herro Yuu."

Everyone in the room gasped and starting whispering.

"I heard about him, wasn't he the one that survived after jumping out of a building window and after he self..." a whisper was said. 

"Are you crazy he would never join us to destroy his own planet!" a man yelled.

"I never said that he has to be willing..." the captain said as he laughed once again.

Who is this guy, and how is he going to get Herro on his side? If you like the prologue than tell me and I will continue this fic. This fic will have a little of everything in it, romance, comedy, action, and even horror!

Candy^_^


	2. Time And Time Again (Revised)

Time and Time Again   
By: Candy   
This is my first Gundam Wing submission, if you like it please tell me and maybe I'll continue and write another one. ^_^   
  
Fear of Love   
  
Everyday and every night   
Everyone I see in my life   
The unforgettable battles that I have won   
The long battles that I have lost   
Fighting is my way of life   
Fighting is my only love   
I must always be brave   
I must always be strong   
My heart is my only weakness   
My heart is my only downfall   
You are the light I never saw   
The only thing that makes me fall   
I must be strong and never lose   
The fight is hard and very tough   
Now I know that you have won   
The prize that has only been given once   
The prize I ask for you to cherish   
My beating heart, my true soul   
  
By: Candy   
I wrote this for all the Gundam Wing's couples.  
  
"The time has come my friends, we have accomplish the impossible! It is time to come to Earth and claim what is rightfully ours! With our ultimate mobile suits, we shall be unstoppable!" a man voice said with a wicked  
laughter.  
  
"But sire, the Gundam pilots are very strong and we have one mobile suit and they have five."   
  
"That is why you my friend is no Captain of this ship. Our mobile suit is ten times stronger than any one suit. We have designed it to have all the techniques and special abilities of all five Gundams."   
  
"Who shall be the one to fly the suit, sire?"   
  
"No one in this ship has the abilities or experience to control this special mobile suit, the 45 needs someone who can handle it's great powers."   
  
"It seems you have chosen someone already." a woman's voice asked.   
  
"Yes my love I have. Although I wish to fly the 45 myself, I do not have the power yet."   
  
"Where is our pilot?"   
  
"On Earth, the pilot of 01 Gundam, Heero Yuy."   
  
Everyone in the room gasped and starting whispering.   
  
"I heard about him, wasn't he the one that survived after jumping out of a building window and after he self..." a whisper was said.   
  
"Are you crazy he would never join us to destroy his own planet!" a man yelled.   
  
"I never said that he has to be willing..." the captain said as he laughed once again.   
  
Who is this guy, and how is he going to get Heero on his side? If you like the prologue than tell me and I will continue this fic. This fic will have a little of everything in it, romance, comedy, action, and a bit of horror.  
Candy^_^   
  



End file.
